Dernière chance
by Emii72
Summary: Quinn saisit sa dernière chance d'être heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. (OS Faberry)


_**Introduction :  
**_ _Saison 3 épisode 14.  
_ _(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 _ **POV Rachel.**_

Mais où est Quinn ? Elle sait que cette journée est importante pour moi et elle m'avait promis d'être là. Elle a sûrement changé d'avis, je sais qu'elle était contre mon mariage mais elle pourrait avoir la décence de me prévenir. J'ai besoin d'elle, de savoir si elle va bien mais Quinn a visiblement décidé de m'ignorer. Ne supportant plus cette situation et ce stress, je décide d'envoyer un message à Puck :  
 _ **Rachel** : « Tu sais où est Quinn ? Elle m'avait promis de venir et elle ne répond pas à mes messages, je suis très inquiète. »  
_ _ **Puck** : « Elle est peut-être encore chez elle. T'inquiète pas mon bébé juif, je vais te la ramener. »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « Merci Noah. »_

 **…**  
 _ **POV Quinn.**_

Encore un message de Rachel me demandant où je suis. Je ne lui réponds pas car elle finira par me demander pourquoi je ne veux pas assister à ce stupide mariage et je n'ai clairement pas la force nécessaire pour lui dire la vérité. Je sais, je suis lâche, je l'ai toujours été. Dès que je dois faire face à mes sentiments je prends la fuite ou je fais des choses stupides comme essayer de récupérer Beth en cachant des produits dangereux dans l'appartement de sa mère.

La sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée trouble mes pensées, je me lève péniblement de mon lit et descends ouvrir. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Puck dans son costume noir.

 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Puck ?_ » Je croise mes bras sous ma poitrine.  
 **Puck** : « _T'emmener au mariage de Rach et Finn._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est très gentil de t'être donné cette peine mais tu peux partir, je ne viendrais pas avec toi._ » Je tente de fermer la porte mais il m'en empêche en posant sa main sur celle-ci.  
 **Puck** : « _Je sais que se marier à dix-sept ans est complètement débile mais on doit les soutenir. Rachel a besoin de toi et tu lui as promis d'être là._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne peux pas..._ » Je baisse la tête et regarde mes chaussures.  
 **Puck** : « _Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile pour toi de te tenir tes promesses ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _**Parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle !**_ » Je redresse brusquement la tête faisant sursauter mon ami.

Merde je ne voulais pas le lui dire, personne ne devait le savoir, d'ailleurs je ne l'avais jamais prononcé à voix haute. Puck a l'air aussi choqué que moi mais il me regarde avec beaucoup de tendresses comme il l'a toujours fait.

 **Quinn** : « _Je ne peux pas regarder la femme que j'aime épouser Finn, c'est_ _au-dessus de mes forces._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Alors viens, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et empêches ce mariage._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non, ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu préfère refouler tes sentiments et être malheureuse toute ta vie ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rachel sera bientôt à la NYADA et moi à Yale, mes sentiments finiront par disparaître._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, fuir n'effacera pas ton amour pour elle ni ta douleur._ »

Il a raison, prendre la fuite ne m'a jamais aidée à aller mieux, bien au contraire. Je viens de prendre conscience que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, que si je ne tente pas ma chance, je le regretterais toute ma vie.

 **…**

Puck et moi arrivons à destination, il me prend dans ses bras avant de me souhaiter bonne chance et de me laisser seule dans le couloir. Je prends une grande inspiration et toc à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre me faisant découvrir Rachel dans sa robe de mariée blanche moulant parfaitement ses formes. Wow, elle est si belle que je n'arrive pas détacher mes yeux de ce corps sublime.

Ma contemplation s'arrête brusquement lorsque Rach me tire à l'intérieure et me serre dans ses bras. Je pose naturellement ma tête au creux de son cou et pousse un soupire de bonheur. Pour la première fois je me sens vraiment à ma place, je sais maintenant que je ne reculerais pas, je ne partirais pas d'ici sans lui avoir dit que je l'aime.

 **Rachel** : « _Tu es enfin là, je me suis fait un sang d'ancre, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose._ » Elle me libère de son étreinte.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Attends. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en tenue ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venue ici pour empêcher mon mariage ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Si, Rachel je..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant ?! Et ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune !_ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Finn ne mesure pas la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi et il ne te mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas tous les efforts que tu fais pour lui alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à ce souvenir que tu es végétarienne._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il m'aime._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _S'il t'aimait vraiment il n'essaierait pas de t'enchaîner à lui en te demandant en mariage juste pour te garder près de lui l'année_ _prochaine._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Finn ne quittera jamais Lima, tu le sais autant que moi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, il m'a promis qu'il ferait tout pour venir à New-York avec moi._ » Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.  
 **Quinn** : « _Comme il a promis à Puck de réfléchir à sa proposition de devenir son associer dans son affaire de piscine ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu mens ! Il m'en aurait parlé !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te promets que non, tu n'auras qu'a demandé à Puck si tu ne me crois pas._ »

Je ferme les yeux une seconde et inspire profondément avant de reprendre mon discours.

 **Quinn** : « _Tu mérites tellement mieux Rach, tu mérites mieux qu'un mec qui te fait une crise de jalousie quand tu chantes avec un autre garçon ou quand tu choisis de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne suis pas comme toi Quinn, je n'attire pas tous les garçons juste en claquant des doigts. Finn est la seule personne qui a voulu de moi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu te trompes._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Alors je t'en prie, nomme-moi ne serai-ce qu'une personne qui selon toi m'aimerait comme je le mériterais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Moi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu te moques de moi ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire changer d'avis ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non je suis très sérieuse, Je t'aime Rachel._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis amoureuse de toi et je veux être à tes côtés plus que tout au monde. Je veux pouvoir te soutenir en toutes circonstances, t'admirer sur scène, te faire sentir aimé et désiré chaque jour que Dieu fait et même supporter tes crises de diva et tes monologues interminables. Oui je pourrais t'écouter parler et chanter pendant des heures sans jamais m'en lasser._ » Je lui coupe la parole.

 **...  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Wow, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Quinn Fabray soit amoureuse de moi. Je suis complètement perdu, je suis censé épouser Finn dans quelques minutes mais il y a Quinn pour qui mes sentiments sont flous. J'ai toujours été attiré par elle. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle est tellement belle, la plus belle fille que je connaisse.

Mon cerveau a dû ce déconnecté car la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser est de l'embrasser. Je m'approche d'elle, prend son visage entre mes mains et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque qu'on embrassait Quinn, Finn m'avait décrit un feu d'artifice mais ce mot est faible face à ce que je ressens. Les papillons dans mon ventre, mon cœur qui s'affole comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine et le besoin irrépressible de sentir son corps contre le mien. Quinn finit par séparer nos lèvres, à mon grand regret. Elle pose son front contre le mien et glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux.

 **Quinn** : « _S'il te plaît Rach ne l'épouse pas._ » Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

J'aime sincèrement Finn mais ce merveilleux baiser remet tout en question. Suis-je suffisamment amoureuse de lui pour vouloir l'épouser ? J'imagine que non, sinon je ne me poserais pas la question et j'aurais repoussé Quinn depuis longtemps.

 **Rachel** : « _Je dois parler à Finn._ » Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me détacher d'elle.

« _Pas besoins._ »

Cette voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre miles me glace le sang, je me tourne et vois mon fiancé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me fixe un instant avant de disparaître dans le couloir, je lui cours après en pleurant.

 **Rachel** : « _**Finn attend !**_ » Il se tourne vers moi.  
 **Finn** : « **_Depuis combien de temps tu me trompes avec elle ?!_** »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne t'ai pas trompé. »  
_ **Finn** : « _Je suis peut-être idiot mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Pour être honnête avec toi, elle m'a avoué ses sentiments ce qui m'a beaucoup perturbé et j'ai cédé à une sorte de pulsion._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Tu l'aimes ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas..._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. »  
_ **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît Finn, je t'aime, je suis juste..._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé et tu ne m'aurais pas demandé un temps de réflexion quand je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble finalement._ » Il me coupe la parole.

Sur ses mots, il se retourne et se dirige vers le fond du couloir la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Je le regarde s'éloigner puis disparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Je retourne dans la salle où j'étais pour récupérer mes affaires, Quinn est toujours là, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

 **Quinn** : « _Est-ce que ça va ?_ » Dit-elle timidement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Le mariage est annulé et Finn vient de me quitter ! J'espère que tu es satisfaite !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis désolé Rach mais je devais tenter ma chance..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et tu as pensé à moi et au bordel que tu pourrais mettre dans ma vie ?! Au mal que tu ferais à Finn ?! Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi comme à ton habitude. Tout ce qui compte c'est ton bien-être, peu importe les personnes que tu blesses autour de toi du moment que tu obtiens ce que tu souhaites !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach je..._ » Elle tente de prendre ma main mais je la repousse sans ménagement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Ne me touche pas ! Je pensais que tu avais changé, j'étais vraiment fière d'être ton amie mais tu as tout fichu par terre !_ »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, attrape mon sac au fond dans la salle sans même lui adresser un regard avant de quitter la mairie.

 **...  
** _ **POV Quinn.**_

Bravo Quinn, on peut dire que tu as fait fort sur ce coup-là. Mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? À ce que votre baiser lui ouvre les yeux et qu'elle tombe instantanément amoureuse de toi ? À ce qu'elle quitte Finn pour se jeter dans tes bras ? Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas dans un stupides conte de fées. Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter Puck et rester dans le fond de mon lit, elle m'en aurait voulu pendant un moment mais elle aurait finit par me pardonner. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve seule dans cette salle vide incapable de bouger et à pleurer de façon incontrôlable.

Rachel m'en veut à mort, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre et j'ai la terrible impression d'avoir ruiné toutes mes chances. Pourtant il y a eu ce baiser, ce baiser dont j'ai toujours rêvé, même s'il n'a duré qu'un instant il en valait la peine. Même après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, je sais qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi sinon elle ne m'aurait pas embrassé et elle aurait déjà épousé Finn. Je dois lui parler, lui expliquer mon geste mais il est trop tôt, je sais qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas. Je décide de me bouger et de quitter cet endroit devenu sinistre pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je m'installe directement à mon bureau et commence à écrire.

 _Rachel.  
_ _Je sais que tu ne voudras pas me parler avant un bon moment, ce que je comprends parfaitement. C'est pour cela que je t'écris cette lettre, en espèrent que tu ne la déchireras pas quand tu l'auras en main. Je veux simplement m'excuser et t'expliquer mon acte désespéré._

 _Au départ je ne voulais pas venir, je préférais rester enfermé dans ma chambre plutôt que te regarder épouser Finn sans rien faire. Comment pouvoir assister au mariage de la femme que j'aime en gardant le sourire ? C'était impossible, même pour moi qui suis une experte pour cacher mes émotions._ _Puis Puck était venu chez moi dans le but de m'amener à la cérémonie et je lui avais crié mon amour pour toi de façon involontaire. Il m'avait ensuite conseillé de t'avouer mes sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais rapidement laissé convaincre._

 _Même si je lui en veux de m'avoir poussé, j'ai envie de le remercier car sans son intervention je n'aurais jamais goûté à tes lèvres, je n'aurais jamais eu droit au plus bel instant de ma vie._ _Je sais que tu as ressenti cette connexion entre nous, comme si nous embrasser étais la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Je sais également que tu es très en colère contre moi mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi une chance, laisse-moi une chance de te prouver à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je veux te rendre heureuse. J'en suis capable, je le sais._

 _Avec tout mon amour, Quinn._

 **…**  
 _ **Le lendemain soir.**_

La nuit vient de tombée, c'est le moment parfait pour déposer discrètement l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres des Berry. Je préfère éviter d'envenimer les choses et de prendre le risque de la perdre pour de bon.

En me garant devant ma maison je vois Finn assis sur le perron le regard dans le vide. Merde, je ne pensais pas le voir si tôt, je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparé à ça mais je ne peux pas reculer, il mérite des explications. Je sors de ma voiture et m'assieds à coté de lui tout en évitant son regard. Après plusieurs secondes de silence pesant, je prends la parole.

 **Quinn** : « _Je suis vraiment désolé Finn, je ne voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et encore moins à Rachel._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Et tu veux quoi exactement ?! Ça ne t'a pas suffi d'avoir pourri la vie de Rachel pendant deux ans ?! Il faut que tu fasses semblant de l'aimer pour la pousser à t'embrasser et annuler notre mariage ?!_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non Finn, ce n'est pas ça, je..._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Alors quoi ?! Pourquoi tu as gâché mon mariage ?!_ » Il me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis réellement amoureuse d'elle, je ne lui ai pas menti._ »  
 **Finn** : « _J'en doute._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, moi-même je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais ses sentiments sont là et je ne peux plus les nier. J'aime sincèrement Rachel et je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour elle._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité._ » Il se lève doucement et se tourne vers moi.  
 **Finn** : « _Ne lui fait plus de mal._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je te promets que c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite faire._ »

Il force un sourire avant de se retourner et de regagner sa voiture.

 **…**

Le lundi arrive rapidement. Il faut dire qu'à part dormir et regarder des films je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de mon week-end. Je m'arrête devant la salle de chant et observe mes camarades, ils sont tous là sauf Finn et Rachel. Je décide donc d'aller à l'auditorium, l'endroit où elle a l'habitude de se réfugier. J'entre par les coulisses et la vois debout sur la scène, je m'approche doucement d'elle et me racle la gorge pour la prévenir de ma présence. Rachel se retourne et me sourit timidement.

 **Quinn** : « _Salut, je pensais te trouver dans la salle de chant, tu es habituellement la première arrivée._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule un moment._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu veux que je te laisse ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non je crois que nous avons besoin de discuter toutes les deux._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je le pense aussi._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je tenais à m'excuser pour vendredi soir, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'étais très en colère et complètement perdu._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai mis un sacré bazar ce soir-là..._ » Elle s'approche de moi et se jette dans mes bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne sais plus quoi faire Quinn. Je pensais être amoureuse de Finn et passer ma vie avec lui et maintenant je ressens toutes ses choses pour toi._ »

Je la laisse sangloter sur mon épaule et m'efforce de retenir mes propres larmes, voir la fille que j'aime pleurer par ma faute m'est insupportable. Je la sers contre moi, la berce doucement et embrasse délicatement son front.

 **Quinn** : « _On devrait se laisser du temps tu ne crois pas ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, je dois remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans mon cœur._ »

Je redresse doucement sa tête, essuie délicatement ses larmes avec mes pouces et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur son visage, je suis si hypnotisé par ses lèvres que je ne peux que les embrasser. À ma grande surprise, Rachel répond immédiatement au baiser et ressert ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **...  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Je voulais prendre mes distances avec Quinn le temps que mes sentiments s'éclaircissent mais je n'arrive visiblement pas à rester loin d'elle. C'est seulement le deuxième baiser que nous échangeons et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être complètement accro. Nous nous séparons doucement l'une de l'autre, ses lèvres et la chaleur de son corps me manquent déjà. Quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie retenti, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de chant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **…**

Ce cours de chant fut le plus long de ma vie, j'ai passé toute l'heure à observer Finn puis Quinn en me demandant qui je voulais réellement. Finn est adorable, il a toujours pris soin de moi, avec lui je me sentais en sécurité mais il a préféré me quitter plutôt que de se battre pour essayer de sauver notre couple. Sans oublier que Noah m'a confirmé que Finn réfléchissait sérieusement à rejoindre son affaire de nettoyage de piscine au cas où je ne percerais pas à Broadway. Je pensais qu'il me soutenait plus que quiconque mais je me suis trompé.

Mon passé avec Quinn est plus que compliqué, mais elle n'a jamais cessé de s'excuser et de me prouver sa sincérité depuis que nous sommes amis. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant aimé et désiré depuis qu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments.

 **…  
** _ **POV Quinn.**_

La journée est enfin terminée, je m'apprête à quitter le lycée quand je reçois un message de Rachel :  
 _« On peut ce parler ? Je t'attends dans la salle de chant. »_

Je me rends au lieux de rendez-vous le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi que Rachel me plaque contre celle-ci et s'empare de mes lèvres pour mon plus grand bonheur. Après plusieurs baisers tendres et passionner, Rachel sépare nos lèvres et m'adresse un regard pleins d'amours qui me donne envie de pleurer de joie.

 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Chuchote-t-elle.

Je laisse couler mes larmes de bonheur et l'embrasse tendrement. Nous restons plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans parler à profiter simplement de l'instant présent.


End file.
